pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 4
FIRST Gogey 15:24, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Who cares?--Goldenstar 15:32, 29 June 2008 (EDT) eh, what happened to NOFX FUCKING OWNS? --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 15:49, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :It still owns :o ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:53, 29 June 2008 (EDT) Fifth Ojamo 16:58, 29 June 2008 (EDT) LAST /FrosTalk\ 16:59, 29 June 2008 (EDT) I disagree. Ojamo 17:00, 29 June 2008 (EDT) WHO GIVES A DAMN ABOUT WHO WAS FIRST? Skaddidles come have sexy time with me? :O--Golden19pxStar 23:12, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :Instead of sex you get these lucky gals. I heard that they have a fetish for stars. And the Golden Type.-- 00:09, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::...and if you want to get the taste of morbidly obese girls out of your mouth, this is kind of funny/sexy. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 02:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::Shes not really that hot, but shes not assugly :D-- 08:28, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :::oh, Misa Campo too. --Mafaraxas (talk • ) 13:26, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Regina's Page Where? link plxSmurf Ohai 14:01, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User_talk:Regina_Buenaobra just watched it, you outplayed him i was pissed at draw lol — Skakid 14:04, 30 June 2008 (EDT) yeah # (Move log); 21:55 . . Skakid9090 (Talk | contribs) (Build talk:Team - HA ImbaWay moved to Build talk:Team - HA 3 Dervishes: good joke, how did I miss this) # (Move log); 21:55 . . Skakid9090 (Talk | contribs) (Build:Team - HA ImbaWay moved to Build:Team - HA 3 Dervishes: good joke, how did I miss this) I dont get it 193.188.105.235 18:14, 30 June 2008 (EDT) :He is saying, it's not imba. - 18:16, 30 June 2008 (EDT) ::..Should it be HA Triple Dervish or something? -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 18:28, 30 June 2008 (EDT) r10 cry It's still ugly, but congrats. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 08:25, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm buying your Sword, 3k + a lapdance! Kongtorp 11:54, 1 July 2008 (EDT) randomway I was on and you didn't invite me. My feelings are hurt. I demand we play tonight. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:35, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :iInvite. — Skakid 13:37, 1 July 2008 (EDT) Skadiddles Hax mah school's network and change the port blocking so i can play teh build wars kkkkkkkkk?--Golden19pxStar 21:11, 1 July 2008 (EDT) :You must be so proud of yourself right now:) [[User:Close Impact|'Close']] [[User:Close Impact|'Impact']]''Too Muh Bruh'' 06:19, 2 July 2008 (EDT) <3 for your help @ Regina's page, shame she's more into replying to people saying nice things about her signature :( Smurf Ohai 10:31, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :It's quite hawt though ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 10:40, 3 July 2008 (EDT) Hey You Strong and Brave one, tell me when your do moar gvg, cause I love being a fag and farming midlines with a derv. /FrosTalk\ 14:59, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :get people and i come — Skakid 15:00, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ;o I Am Skakid S K A K I D Skakid Goes Ranger Its Me Skakidio Come and Skakid me Himi Skakid Its Me Skakid Stop Skakiding Strong McBrave StS [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 15:17, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :<3 — Skakid 15:36, 3 July 2008 (EDT) LongCat Yes its a long cat... a very long cat... Thanks for sharing, but we could have lived with it >.> Although it is the longest cat I've ever seen... [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 18:17, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :eh?--Golden19pxStar 22:57, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::longcat is long.-- 23:52, 6 July 2008 (EDT) Tacgnol shall prevail. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:20, 7 July 2008 (EDT) that is a long cat. Just thought i would clear it up for those who didn't know that long cat is long -- ''Bim'' (talk| ) 17:12, 8 July 2008 (EDT) rfbm Aren't you already one? I'm confused.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:23, 7 July 2008 (EDT) :He was, then he got it removed, now he is going to be again. /FrosTalk\ 14:24, 7 July 2008 (EDT) ::oh.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 14:24, 7 July 2008 (EDT) More viable y/n prof=d/n myst=10+1+1 wind=11+1 blood=10Zealof PainFuryHealingTouchof PietyCloak@0Grace/build --71.229 18:18, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :problem is they can't heal NPCs, you'd have to run it during euro hours on burning or you'd get split and asplode — Skakid 18:31, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::Okay, that makes sense. Thanks. --71.229 19:14, 8 July 2008 (EDT) :::Every night I touch myself. —ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş 20:07, 8 July 2008 (EDT) ::::pics c/d — Skakid 20:20, 8 July 2008 (EDT) LMAO! Skakid Rising rawr. That is all. Zuranthium 20:26, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :I concur. I almost put in in my Guru tournament predictions. Mango 20:29, 10 July 2008 (EDT) :it was Tab's idea, I copied him =p — Skakid 20:52, 10 July 2008 (EDT) vote your vote on Build:W/any Forceful PvE Hammer Soldier is unfair. 1.You say mediocre damage, when it is cleary far from that. 2. 8sec recharge KD, no. it is 5 adrenaline = 2.5hits which doesnt take 8seconds. please roconsider, thx [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:44, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :ps with crude swing maybe even less time for 5adrenaline. [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) HELOO [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 05:01, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :: gonna reply, do nething, even acnknoledge the comment? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 10:34, 14 July 2008 (EDT) :::protip: dont tell people their votes are wrong. They probably won't answer. If there's a legitimate problem, put it on the admin noticeboard. [[user:Ojamo|''Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 13:11, 14 July 2008 (EDT) ::::tbh tho it clearly is.ps where is this notice board you speek of? [[User:Howe304|'Howe304']] 02:44, 15 July 2008 (EDT) :::::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Admin_noticeboard gl [[user:Ojamo|Ojamo]] [[User_Talk:Ojamo|'Tell Me I Fail']] 12:47, 15 July 2008 (EDT) Hah! 3. User:Godliest ‎(1,446 links) 4. User:Skakid9090 ‎(1,445 links) 5. User talk:Godliest ‎(1,342 links) [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 18:45, 12 July 2008 (EDT) :obaby — 'Skakid' 18:46, 12 July 2008 (EDT) ::69. User:InfestedHydralisk ‎(301 links) wiki addicts ;o --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'''Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:47, 12 July 2008 (EDT) U got soloed Cuz i say so. Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 17:50, 13 July 2008 (EDT) :so did u — Skakid 17:55, 13 July 2008 (EDT) ::Oye baby Fishels슴Mc슴Mootles 18:06, 13 July 2008 (EDT) Build:Rt/E_Mist_Runner Your brave, your strong, your input would turn me on. (notice the epic synergy in wordage?) Frosty No U! 19:00, 14 July 2008 (EDT)